The present invention is directed towards a touch-sensitive globe device and method of using the same. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward a touch-sensitive globe device that accesses a database to obtain information regarding the globe.
Education of children is one of society""s leading goals. One subject often taught to children is geography of local areas, the United States and foreign countries. For example, many classrooms contain globes or maps depicting different regions, countries and continents throughout the world. However, these globes and maps provide very limited information regarding the different regions, countries and continents.
Modern day classrooms may contain personal computers that have the ability to access information not previously available in classrooms. However, many personal computers require the inputting of information (e.g. a search request) through a mouse and/or a keyboard. The use of a mouse and keyboard may not be exciting to children especially after using these devices for any length of time. It is therefore desirable to obtain information using more interesting types of devices. This would encourage children to learn by making education more exciting.